


With the Crow of the Rooster

by GraveTiger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, First time (probably), Hide and Seek, Hunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveTiger/pseuds/GraveTiger
Summary: They were told not to go into the empty house at the end of the street.They were told to be inside by nightfall.So why is he standing here watching Shoyo climb the fence.And why does he feel like they're being watched??
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	With the Crow of the Rooster

Kenma shouldn't be here.

He knows better.

The house at the end of the street has been warned against for years. Only the stupidest go there. The potheads and heroin addicts who brave the fence claim to have seen something there. Sometimes one of them wouldn't make it or so they claimed.

A monster they said.

The police always just marked it an overdose or a missing body.

Kenma had always thought it abit sketchy…

Yet here he was… watching his dumbass roommates climb this fence… watching Lev hoist Shoyo up to Nishinoya who was already on top. There was a strange foreboding, a chill down his spine. He seemed to be the only one who didn’t want to be here too and he didn’t want them to not like him because he refused to do something that, on paper, was harmless.

Yet… he felt _something_.

The house had been abandoned for decades, fodder for scary stories and stupid dares. Nobody with less than a few brain cells gave much thought to the missing druggies either. He had more than a few brain cells though… and they were telling him that he shouldn’t be here.

Another chill shot down his spine.

He **should** be in his room, playing his game that he’d bought a few days ago as a reward for doing well on a tough paper. It was only halfway done and he’d wanted to make some more progress over the weekend. Instead he’s standing here, watching them climb this fence to go sneak into an old house… just because.

_Why did it feel like they weren’t alone?_

Up went Tanaka and then Yamamoto.

“Kenma!” Shoyo chirped from up top, “Your turn.”

He stared up at Shoyo, anxiety eating at him. He could feel eyes, like little spiders over his skin, watching them. The air was cold despite them all sweating a little in the mid-spring air.

But he couldn’t leave them…

And they wouldn’t listen to him…

So up he went, Lev hoisting him up.

He perched on top, watching Tanaka and Yamamoto jump off on the other side and Lev hefted himself up and over. Shoyo and Nishinoya hopped down after them. Kenma paused, looking into the dimly lit follige. There was something there, he just _knew_ it. But everything was still and the rest weren’t waiting for him. He jumped, landing in the bushes and getting scraped up a little. It stung but nothing terrible. He looked up to see how far they’d gotten and-

A flash of eyeshine.

His blood froze and he took off toward the others, “ _We should go!”_

“Why?” Shoyo asked.

“I saw something. In the woods,” he pointed.

“Eh? Let’s go see then,” Tanaka walked off toward there, the rest of them following. Kenma stayed back, scared of what was in front of him yet… there was something behind him… “Nothing here!”

“Let’s go look at the house then,” Nishinoya trotted back, pausing when he looked at Kenma, “You ok?”

No… no he wasn’t….

He could feel _eyes_ on him but… “There’s nothing behind me right?”

Nishinoya glanced behind him and frowned a little, “No.”

“Ok,” he turned to follow the smaller dark-haired freshman, hugging himself and wiped the few droplets of blood from his palms onto his pants.

The rest caught up and they approached the front door. Shoyo barged to the front and tried the handle, turning it and pushed the door open with a loud _creak_. They clamored inside, the lot of them convinced they were alone.

It… it didn’t look _abandoned_.

Unkempt maybe… but not abandoned.

Somebody lived here.

The trickle down his spine got worse and he jolted from the shiver.

There was no light aside from the little bit coming in the windows.

Still…

The ticking of the huge _working_ grandfather clock was ominous.

"Whoa!" Shoyo just _had_ to be loud.

“Dude! Look at these swords,” Nishinoya bounded up to a display on the wall. Tanaka spouted something about getting them down and seeing how sharp they were. Lev offered to help like the well-meaning yet stupid boy he was.

A gentle gust of cold air hit him, wrapping around him like spindly fingers, "Guys… we should leave."

“We just got here!”

“I’m serious!” he pleaded, “Something’s not right.” There was something at the top of the stairs. He could feel it… Yet when he finally made himself glance up, there was nothing.

“Look in here!”

“Damn they should have tours in here. This all looks, well not bad.”

Kenma followed them further into the house, into the shadows. Lev was looking at the shelves and the trinkets. Nishinoya was staring at a detailed model ship.

“What’s this?” Shoyo picked up a box and opened it. Tinny music box noises filled the room, “All that is hid-hidden can be... “ he looked closer, “I can’t read this. Kenma?”

He had a **bad** feeling about this, but he took the box anyway, “All that is hidden can be sought. Crow as the rooster at dawn and hope you last that long. Better not be found.”

“So… hide and seek?” Nishinoya asked.

“We should go,” Kenma replied, “We can’t see in here as it is.”

“If we find lights. We play,” Shoyo bargained and Kenma was overruled. The rest rush off to find a light switch or something. Kenma just holds the box, staring at the old writing, feeling that strange foreboding again.

Why did it feel like they were summoning something?

The light was blinding and the cheers deafening. Kenma winced as they all crowed at the tops of their lungs in a symphony of bad rooster imitations and then took off into the house. He shut the box and looked around the room for a spot to just sit and hide. Finding one, he ducks down with a clear line of vision to a door. He feels somewhere between having a panic attack and just crying. There’s something so very wrong, so very haunted in this house and none of them can see it!

He freezes when the other door, the door the rest ran through… _closes_ …

The footsteps are unfamiliar, an air of something cursed coming for him.

He focuses on breathing, keeping a hand over his mouth to stifle the noise. If he keeps still, it may not find him. It’ll just just pass by and he can get out-

“What’s a little kitty doing in my house?”

Kenma runs.

He doesn’t know where he's going, but he _knows_ this is what being hunted feels like. There’s a whisper in the air, almost like a laugh carried through the house. He climbs the stairs on all fours and ducks into another room, hiding under the bed. There’s all sorts of dust under there but he doesn’t care. It was all a nightmare.

Why had he listened to them and come here?

He could be playing his game… maybe eating some store-bought apple pie-

The echo of slow steps on the stairs make more tears he has to blink away. He hopes beyond hope that the others realize that they’ve fucked up and are trying to leave. There haven’t been any other noises so he has no idea. The footsteps get closer, each one making his blood freeze.

Then he sees the shoes… shiny black dress shoes and black pants...They’re coming for him…

“Tick Tock Kitty-Kitty… I will find you,” the dark promise of that made his insides quake. The deep inhale and following low rumbling growl send chills down his spine. He wasn’t sure where the rest were but he hoped they weren’t in the house. The shoes make their way around the bed to the far wall by the window and he slowly slides out and bolts, grabbing the doorknob on the way and slamming it shut.

“GET OUT! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!” he pauses just passed the stairs to listen.

The house stretches out under him on both sides of the bridge inside this monster house. There’s no answer and the door opens. He slowly turns, eyes wide to stare at the creature hunting them. It’s tall, male, with spiky black hair, some of which is flopped partly over an eye. He’s devilish, something out of an old victorian romance novel…

His eyes…

They latch onto Kenma with the same focus he’s seen lions do on TV.

His heart’s going so fast, he wonders if it’s going at all.

“Here Kitty-Kitty.”

The voice does something to him, loosens him up enough to turn around and run. He knows it won’t end well, but he has to try. He’s getting tired though and he hates getting tired…

He'd passed the stairs, leaving them between him and the… whatever he was, so the only option was to go to the other side of the second floor and hope there were stairs for a third. There was still no sign of the others and he could feel the creature as though it were a ghost. Another whispery laugh and he ducked into a room where he found another door leading to another room and-

“Found you.”

Kenma screamed and tried to run but a hand grabbed him by the shirt and slowly pulled him back, “Get off me!”

“Shh Kitty,” arms like bars of steel wrap around him, pressing him to an equally hard chest.

“Please don’t,” he’s not sure if he’s crying or not but it doesn’t seem to matter.

“Silly Kitty. You smell delectable,” a nose digs into his throat, one hand grasping a wrist, “If it weren’t for this-” a tongue runs over the shallow cuts in his skin, “-I may not have found you.”

“What are you going to do? What about the others?”

It’d been weird that he hadn’t heard them…

“Mm… they’ll find themselves waking up outside in a few hours.”

“You didn’t hurt them?”

A deep laugh, “If I did?”

Nothing.

Kenma could do nothing.

“I’ll admit, it’s been a long time since someone has played this game with me,” there was a growling purr, “I rather enjoyed it, Kitty.”

“What do you want?” he could feel himself shake.

“Maybe a little more of this,” the tongue swept his palm again though there wasn’t anything left on it, “It has been a little while since I’ve fed… and you taste delicious.”

“Please let me go… I’ll do anything… just… just leave us alone.”

“ _Anything_?” he was released and the figure moved around him. Kenma chanced to look up, noting the red eyes, “Mm… You’re delectable. I want more of it.” Kenma is grabbed again, the fangs sinking into his neck. There's pain but more than that is the jolt that makes him sag.

Heat spreads, settling molten in his belly, "Wh-what are you doing to me." The creature doesn’t answer, too busy sucking down Kenma’s lifeforce. He starts to feel a little faint and grips what he can of the creature’s… whatever sort of historical coat he’s wearing… “ _S-stop…_ ”

Surprisingly, he listens. The fangs are slowly removed, pulling painfully at his skin, "Mm," the sigh is low, sensual, "You're aware of how cats lure mice, Kitty…?"

"A parasite… makes the mice not fear the cats," he wondered where this was going.

"Mhm. My fangs do something similar… They make my prey think this is pleasurable."

Teeth skimmed him skin and he shivered, feeling himself twitch in his pants, "And you? Is it pleasurable for you?"

A hardness pressed up against him, "You tell me," the tone was smug.

Kenma didn’t have an answer. His head was too fogged to really even wonder what was going. All he knew was that he felt faint an horny and this beautiful creature looming over him was… _warm_ … “I…”

“Mm… you’re taking to it better than most. It only works if you’re already attracted to me… though really… why wouldn’t you,” the smirk was… Kenma’s thoughts trailed off as a hand gently skimmed his cheek and down his neck. “I’m feeling generous tonight. Ask me anything and I’ll give it to you.”

_Get out._

_Ask to leave-_

“What’s your name?”

A black brow arches, “That’s all?”

Kenma doesn’t reply.

“I’m Kuroo. Master of this estate till the end of my existence.”

“So you can’t leave?”

“Ah?” he smirked, “I’ll ask a question first… your name.”

“Kenma… Kenma Kozume.”

“Well… Kenma Kozume… I’ve been bound to the house and the surrounding grounds for quite awhile… What were you doing here?”

“My idiot roommates. They thought the rumors about the house were worth looking at.”

“Ah,” he seemed amused.

“Are you going to kill me?”

The head cocked, the hair flopping just a little, “No… Unless you’d like to die?”

“No… Do you have other plans for me?”

“Quite possibly,” Kuroo rubbed their still stiff fronts together, “You’ve reacted quite well. I don't think it would be wrong to ask if I could kiss you… while I’m warm?”

Kenma almost closed his eyes, “You don’t stay like this?” The hand on his face and neck was only slightly chilled.

“I stay as warm as the blood I drink does,” he bent, his face suddenly in Kenma’s, “and your’s was particularly satisfying.” Kenma gulped, feeling something, a pull towards this predator… almost like a male to a Black Widow… would he be truly eaten? Kuroo **had** said he wouldn’t kill him.

The lips were the same mostly warm the rest of him was and surprisingly tame. He seemed to let Kenma take the lead for a moment, probably to draw him in. Arms snaked around, holding him tightly to the hard body over him.

They ended up on a bed. He could smell the dust, but didn’t care enough to complain. Everything was too hot. He was burning up. Kuroo helped him out of his clothes then took his own off, the massive amount of buttons taking forever.

Kenma stared at him, watching the pale skin, his mouth watering a bit with whatever the sight was stoking in him, “Kuro?”

“Hm?” the brow arched again.

“What are you?”

A bit of a laugh, “Kitty… I’m a vampire.”

“Oh…”

He somehow wasn’t all that surprised that a thing of myth was stripping in front of him. Nothing about this night had made sense so why not add the supernatural to it. It wasn’t like anyone would believe him anyway.

Kuroo let the last piece drop to the floor and slowly crawled over him, one arm holding him up while the other cupped Kenma’s face. His lips were still mostly warm and just as addicting. Kenma had never felt anything like it before, gasping a little as the hand traveled, sliding down his side to his hip, giving it a good squeeze before moving around to his rear. He was hoisted a little, Kuroo grinding their fronts together again.

But it was so much better this time.

Jolts washed over him, almost stinging with how powerful they were. This vampire was doing something to him and he just… he didn’t want it to end really. It was a little scary, feeling all of this, but it felt good in the way finishing a hard game did… only that was all in his head. This… this was physical, base instincts running wild… like animals…

He was prey and Kuroo was the predator intent on eating him.

Lips closed on a nipple and he arched with an unintentional shout. Kuroo giggled between wolfish growls. Kenma’s head was elsewhere, drawing in whatever the vampire was doing to him. Sure he was being devoured… he just didn’t care.

If it felt like this, he didn’t care.

The constant friction from Kurro grinding them together made just… he couldn’t think. He wanted something but he didn't know what. Fangs pressed into his neck again and the world went white. He was left gasping for air, everything so clear for a moment. The fangs left with just a pull or two.

A smile tinged in his blood appeared in his face, “Well that was something wasn’t it?”

“I… you…”

“There’s more of that if you want it… _better_.”

“Better?”

Kuroo grinned hungrily at him. His fingers swiped at something wet and sticky on his stomach. Kenma realized what it was and flushed to the roots of his dyed hair. Lips touched his again, swallowing whatever noises he made as fingers played with him. It felt weird at first, like maybe they shouldn’t be where they were… but then they brushed something and his world exploded again.

“Found it,” Kuroo sounded smug.

Before Kenma knew what was going on, his hips had been hoisted up, laying on Kuroo’s thighs. A firm something nudged into him and Kuroo sliding into him was as glorious as it was uncomfortable… well uncomfortable to start. It soon faded with the rolling of hips. Then Kuroo shifted and then his vision went white again. He wasn't sure how long it lasted, but his insides tightened and everything went light as a feather.

Kuroo gasped and stilled, “Kitty… that was…”

Kenma didn’t have anything to say about any of it, just lay there boneless and exhausted. Kuroo released him and slid on up to wrap him up in his arms, still relatively warm. Kenma dozed off for awhile, coming back with just enough time for Kuroo to take him again. After that, the blood had cooled too much and Kuroo refused to drink any more from him.

“At least this time,” he winked and Kenma found himself smiling a little. They spend the next hours talking here and there between kissing more. Kenma’s not sure if it’s the lingering effects of being bit or if he genuinely likes this monster.

Kuroo helps him dress and gets dressed himself before pulling Kenma onto his lap for a short bit. He watches the sun come up and Kuroo retreats further into the house to avoid the sun, red eyes gleaming. There’s a knowing smirk on his face as Kenma stretches.

He leaves the house sometime later, finding the others where Kuroo said they would be. A few are shifting like they’re waking up. He looks back up at the house, feeling something of a loss… but it’s not for good. Kuroo’s not going anywhere.

He thinks to himself… He’d come back.


End file.
